Splatoon: Unusual Alliance
by The Puzzle Solving Writer
Summary: After Agent Three's failure during one of his missions, Agents One and Two are forced to leave the shack and head up into Inkopolis. Now, with Cap'n Cuttlefish captured and the octarians having access to most of their zapfish, the two need to recruit a new team of agents. And the new agents could not be any more different. -CANCELED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE-
1. Chapter 1

_**A quick note. I am currently writing three other fanfictions at the moment, so it might take awhile between chapters.**_

 _ **And I know that I should wait before posting another story, but this seems like such a good idea to me that I kinda don't want to wait before posting it.**_

 _ **Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**_

Agents One and Two listened in as Agent Three made his way throughout his mission to take back Saltspray Rig. "Be careful, Agent Three! The respawn pad has run out of power!" Agent One said in a fearful tone. "Please be careful!"

"Mm-hmm." Agent Three replied with as nod as he followed his line of ink from before.

"Agent Three, do you want to quit until we can get more power in the respawn pad? There's no shame in putting off a-" Agent Two gasped. "INKSTRIKE!"

A yelp could be heard from Agent Three as the Inkstrike touched down.

"AGENT THREE!? Agent Three, answer me right now!" Agent Two demanded. They then heard Agent Three let out a groan. "Agent Three, get out of there! _NOW!_ "

Agent Three nodded as he started to make a break for the spawn pad. As he ran, countless Inkstrikes were launched all around him. "HURRY, AGENT THREE!" Agent One screamed. "They're sending octolings after you!"

Agent Three looked over his shoulder and sure enough, three elite octolings were swimming in their ink towards him.

"INKSTRIKE!" Agent Two cried.

A moment later, Agent Three's headset seemed to cut off, filling Agent One and Two's headsets with static. "A-Agent Three!?" Agent One asked as she and Agent Two shared a look of worry. "Agent Three, answer me please!"

All that replied was the static noise.

Agent One covered her mouth with her hands. "A-Agent Two… I-is he…?" She couldn't finish her sentence.

"No… he can't be!" Agent Two replied. "Agent Three! This isn't funny! Answer us right now!"

Still no reply from Agent Three.

"O-oh cod…" Agent One spat out.

Agent Two then threw her headset on the table before hugging Agent One. "First Cuttlefish gets captured, now this!?"

"T-that's not all." Agent One replied.

"You're right… A-Agent Three was the only one standing between t-the shack and the octarians…" Agent Two replied. "T-they're gonna come _HERE_ next!"

"What do we do!?" Agent One asked.

"Grab as many zapfish as you can and put them in the sewer! Then come back in and get more, then when we leave, we'll take them and go! I'll keep an eye out for the octarians!" Agent Two explained.

Agent One gave a nod and ran downstairs into the basement of the shack, she then ran to the back wall and opened up a secret door to see about twenty-five zapfishes staring back at her. She grabbed three of them and started to run throughout the shack.

When she made it outside, she seen that Agent Two was looking at the rock octopus. After she put the zapfishes in the sewer she said. "Wait here! We need to get you all out of here!"

The zapfish nodded in understanding as Agent One ran back into the shack. Just as she got into the secret room, she heard the sound of inkfire outside. "AGENT ONE!" Agent Two called out. "TAKE WHATEVER YOU GOT AND RUN!"

Agent One quickly grabbed two more zapfish and ran outside. She quickly dashed towards the sewer, threw the two zapfish in, then jumped in after them.

Agent Two was soon to follow. She then picked up three zapfish, while Agent One picked up the remaining two, and the duo ran through the sewer. Reluctantly getting as far away from the shack as they could.

 **One week later...**

An inkling girl with green tentacles was sleeping soundly in her bed as the sunlight from the open window lit up the entire room, and the chirping birds sounded like they were singing.

Until her alarm clock went off.

The girl then reached over and turned off the alarm clock before sitting up and letting out a yawn as she stretched. Her pink eyes sparkled in the sunlight.

She felt like she was wide awake, which was strange for an inkling at this time of day.

The girl then got out of bed and walked over to her closet and pulled out her gear that she needed for turf war. She then started to list it out to herself in a voice sounding like a whisper. "Splat Charger, Blue Moto Boots, Green Zip Hoodie… Annnnd…. Where are they!? Oh, here they are!" She then pulled out a box. "Contacts."

She then smiled at her gear before changing and heading out the door. As she walked towards Inkopolis Tower, and quietly said to herself. "I hope I don't accidentally splat someone. I would hate to hurt them. Even if it is only just a game."

A pair of golden eyes watched from under a nearby manhole cover. "Her." A female's voice said as the pair of eyes pulled up her phone and took a picture.

But she forgot to turn the flash off.

The girl with green tentacles instantly spun around to see no one. It was as though the street were empty. "Huh… Weird. Thought I just seen a flash." She said before shrugging it off and continuing her walk.

 **Meanwhile…**

An inkling woman with pink tentacles was in her living room, which looked as though someone had went through three buckets of paint for one wall. Not a single spot was missed, the garden outside the window was perfectly cut, and the hedges looked like they had been measured to perfection.

The living room had a _MASSIVE_ TV, a black luxury couch, and a glass coffee table with a plant placed directly in the middle. It was almost like paradise as the woman took a deep breath.

But her moment of relaxation was taken away as a feminine scream could be heard from upstairs. The woman sighed. "Jack! Stop hurting your sister!" She called, but another scream was heard.

The woman let out a deep sigh before getting off the couch, and walking up the marble stairs that seemed to sparkle. "How many times do I have to tell you not to hurt your sister, Jack!? This is the-" The woman was shocked when she opened the door.

An inkling girl with yellow tentacles and green eyes had an inkling boy who also had yellow tentacles -Jack- pinned to the floor, pulling on his tentacles as he screamed. "GIMME MY SQUIDPHONE BACK!" The inkling girl demanded.

"OWW! FINE! TAKE IT! IT WAS JUST A JOKE!" Jack replied as he held out the phone to his sister. The girl then snatched her phone away from Jack and got off of him as he started to rub his tentacles. "You know my tentacles are sensitive!" Jack whimpered as he stormed out of the room.

The woman then shot the girl a look. "Abby! How many times do I have to tell you two to stop fighting!?" She asked sternly.

"Get out." The girl -Abby- replied just as sternly.

The woman looked at her shocked. "What did you just say to-"

SLAM! CLICK!

Abby had slammed and locked the door on the woman as she started to yell from the other side. She paid no mind to the woman and instead went to her closet. "18K Aviators, Gold Hi-Tops, and… UGH! Why don't they have any gold shirts at Jelly Fresh!? Fine! I'll just get this." She slid into a Vintage Check Shirt, threw on her shoes and hat, and grabbed her Aerospray RG before hopping out her open window.

As she walked out the front gate, she heard the sound of a bush rustling. She looked behind herself to see no one. Except two gold flowers. "UGH! The gardeners can't do a good job! Mom should fire them! Leaving two flowers, ruining a bush! It ruins the entire…" She continued to ramble as she stormed down the street.

But the two 'flowers' were not flowers. They were eyes. And those eyes had just snapped a picture of Abby.

 **In a skate park nearby…**

"Hah! That's all you're betting?" A male inkling with orange tentacles asked. "I'll up you on that. Whoever loses owes the winner… Hmm…. Five grand!"

"Heh. Taking advantage of the fact that this isn't Blackbelly? A little cowardness if you ask me." Another male, this one with blue tentacles and brown eyes asked as he laid his skateboard on the ground. "But you're on!" He cockily replied before taking off down the ramp.

The orange tentacled inkling watched as the other boy went up and down, in and out, and doing tricks in between. He then faked a yawn. "C'mon, man! This is boring! Do some outrageous stuff!"

"You want outrageous? I'll give you outrageous!" The boy replied as he used his momentum to charge directly at the largest ramp in the entire park.

He launched off the ramp and tossed his skateboard to the side as he attempted to do a backflip.

It was all going well… Until he started to reach the ground. He fell short in his flip and when he landed, he seen the ground come straight for him. He landed flat on his face with a groan.

Then, the orange tentacled inkling rolled up to him on his own skateboard and asked. "You alright?"

The blue tentacled boy let out a groan. "Yeah…"

"Wellll…. Where's my five grand?" The orange boy asked.

"Splat. You." The blue boy replied as he stood up. "Wanna just play Turf War?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing." The orange boy responded. "Race ya there!" He then took off like a bullet.

Another pair of golden eyes watched as the blue boy grabbed his skateboard and followed the orange boy. She took a picture before running off.

 **Some time later…**

The two boys walked up to Inkopolis Tower to see something strange. Tape was lined across the entrance saying 'Ink battles closed! No power!' "Huh? This place was full of power yesterday." The blue boy said. "Why is it closed because there's no power?"

The orange boy shrugged. "Maybe a few zapfish got loose?"

"Maybe." The blue one then shrugged. "Well… That sucks. I really wanted to play Turf War. But hey! At least we can test ou-"

The orange boy's phone started to ring, causing Tide Goes Out to sound throughout the plaza. "One minute." The boy said as he held out a finger to the inkling, answering the phone, and putting it up to his ear. "Hello?... What!?... No way! You're lying!" He looked at the blue boy with excitement in his eyes. "On the way _RIGHT NOW_!" He then hung up his phone.

"What's going on?" The blue boy asked.

"Can't talk! Gotta go! I'll tell ya tomorrow!" The orange inkling replied before zipping off on his skateboard.

"Oh.. Okay. Talk to ya tomorrow I guess." He replied to no one at all before grabbing his skateboard and riding it back to his house.

When he got back, he saw a note on the front door. "Huh? What's this?" He then picked it up and read it. It read:

 _Hey, you! I saw you at the skatepark today. You looked totally awesome on that board!... Well… Before you fell on your face. How about you come over for a skateboarding contest? We'd love to have you over!_

 _Meet me on 99 Inky lane at 6 PM today. Hope to see ya!_

"Hmmm. A skateboard contest eh?" He asked as he looked at his watch. _5:46 PM_. "I got just enough time to make it!" He said with determination in his voice as he hopped on his skateboard and practically flew down the street.

 **Ten minutes later…**

He pulled up to the house the note directed him. When he got there, he seen Abby and the green tentacled girl with a charger talking outside. "Waitwaitwait! So you're _NOT_ here to talk about money!?" Abby asked.

"N-no. I came because I got a note saying that I could help lots of people if I came. And that the meeting was at six." The green tentacled girl replied before looking at the blue tentacled boy.

"So… You both got a note too?" The boy asked, easily putting the pieces together.

The girl nodded, also figuring out the trick. "Yeah. What did yours say?"

"Skateboarding competition. I wanted to jo-"

"Ugh. I take it you're not rich like _ME_ then?" Abby interrupted.

"There's no reason to ask about his wealth miss… U-um…" The girl spoke in her usual quiet tone. "What's your name?"

Abby crossed her arms. "And why should I tell you?"

"Mine's Aaron." The boy spoke.

"I-I'm Autumn." The girl said.

Abby sighed. "Abby."

Aaron chuckled.

"WHAT'S SO FUNNY!?" Abby screamed.

"Woah! Woah! Chill! I was only laughing because all our names start with an 'A'." He replied as he put his hands up.

"Um. Does anyone really know the _TRUE_ why we're here?" Autumn asked. "Or who even wrote the notes?"

"We did." A female voice answered. A moment later, Agents One and Two stepped from the side of the house. The voice was Agent One's.

"But if you want to know why you're here, you can _NEVER_! Tell anyone about what we're going to tell you." Agent Two finished as she watched the trio's jaws drop to the floor.


	2. Chapter 2

"Y-Y-You are…" Aaron started.

"Yup. We're Agents One and Two of the New Squidbeak Splatoon." Agent Two confirmed.

"And we need your help." Agent One added.

"U-us?" Autumn asked as her and Agent One's eyes met. Even though her eyes were covered by sunglasses, Autumn could feel that she was staring into her eyes. "But why us?"

"Yeah. And what's in it for me?" Abby asked, crossing her arms.

"Well we chose you three because, just like our captain said to us, we could see the look in your eyes! You can help us!" Agent One exclaimed before muttering. "That and we need funding…"

"And what's in it for you you ask?" Agent Two asked Abby.

"Yeah! I'm not doing this for nothing!" She shot back. "Either I get something for this, or I'm not helping!"

"U-um, Abby? Don't you think we should just help them and not ask for anything?" Autumn stepped in. "Maybe this is important and that they-"

"Don't care. Gimme something, or I go 'bye-bye'." Abby cut her off in a mocking tone.

"Well, tell me. Would you like to live under Octavio's rule?" Agent Two questioned her.

"Pssh. Who would!?" Abby replied. "But I don't see what th-"

"Well, if you don't help us, Octavio could take over. And guess what the first thing he's gonna go after is?" Agent Two then stepped toe to toe with Abby. "Since he just fought a major war, he needs money. The inkling's money. And with your family being pretty much made of money, guess who he's going after first?"

Abby's eyes widened. "WHAAAAT!?" She screamed so loud that the birds in the trees flew away in terror. "THERE'S NO WAY IN HELL HE'S GETTING _MY_ MONEY!"

"So you'll help us to save your wealth?" Agent Two asked hopefully.

"YEAH I AM!" Abby replied furiously.

Agent One then looked over at Autumn and Aaron. "What about you two? Will you help us?"

"Yeah! I will, and I'm sure Autumn will too, right?" Aaron asked her.

Autumn tried to speak, but no words came out.

"It's okay, Autumn." Agent One said with a nod. "I about you. You don't-"

"No." Autumn cut in so quiet that Agent One could barely hear her. "I-I need to do this."

"Um… Am I missing something?" Aaron asked.

"It's nothing." Autumn said. "I'll do it."

Agent One nodded as she and Agent Two stood back. Agent One then opened the back door to the house. "Go inside. We'll be in in a minute."

The trio nodded and walked inside as the agent shut the door behind them.

"How long do you think they'll last as a team?" Agent Two asked.

"A week, maybe." Agent One then sighed. "I feel bad for Autumn."

"I know. Let's keep an eye on her." Agent Two replied in an equally solemn tone.

"Maybe we could try and make her feel better." Agent One suggested. "Cod knows she needs it."

"We can always try… But right now, let's focus on getting gramps back."

Agent One nodded and opened the door and the two walked in. "Okay!" She said. "Now, we have a question for all of you."

"We got three weapons: a shooter, roller, and charger." Agent Two started.

"Who wants what?" Agent One finished

"I always use a shooter." Abby smugly replied.

"I love rollers!" Aaron spoke. "Me and my Krak-on Roller can take on anyone!" He then heard Abby mutter something, but he didn't pay any attention to her.

"I-I'll take a charger…" Autumn spoke timidly.

"Okay then! Now that we got the weapons sorted out, here." Agent Two then held up an agent uniform. "Unfortunately, we only have one uniform due to some… Complications. So, who wants it?"

"Ugh! I don't want _THAT_!" Abby said as she recoiled from it.

"Wooooow. It looks so fresh! I'll take it if no one else wants to wear it." Aaron spoke, admiring the uniform.

"I-I'll take it." Autumn said as she reached out and took the uniform from Agent Two.

"Okay… Now. We unfortunately only have one headset, and very little equipment. Again, the complications. Sooo… That means that you three can _NEVER_ split up! We always need to be able to talk! So Autumn, don't mute your headset." Agent One explained as Autumn gave her a nod before walking into a different room to get changed into her hero gear.

"So why do you want us to use your weapons, Agent Two?" Aaron asked.

"Well, we can't have you going in with your normal weapons, can we? Nonono. They'd be able to identify you easily then." Agent Two explained.

"Wait, back up." Abby demanded. "Who's 'they'?"

"Well, 'they' are the octarians." Agent Two explained. "You didn't think we were just gonna send you down there and have then surrender just by looking at you, did you?" She wasn't looking forward to a reply.

"Well, _YEAH_." Abby replied in a tone that tried to make Agent Two sound stupid. "Of course they're gonna give up when they see _ME_."

 **Great. Snobby, dumb, and rich. What a sweetheart.** Agent Two sarcastically thought to herself before sighing. "I'll be right back." She then walked off to another part of the house.

Aaron then burst into a laughter that he was holding in for so long.

"What're you laughing at?" Abby asked.

"You. Your reply to her was priceless!" Aaron said, wiping away a tear in his eye. "I knew you were rich in money, but I had no idea you were rich in jokes too."

"Wha- YOU THOUGHT I WAS JOKING!?" Abby looked at him furiously.

"U-um, Abby? Please calm down." Agent One said. "You two need to learn to get along with each other if you're going down into Octo Valley."

Abby then crossed her arms. "Hmph. Fine. But I'm throwing him at an octarian the first chance I get."

Aaron and Agent One then rolled their eyes as Agent Two walked down holding three weapons in her hands. "Here you go, Aaron." She said as she passed him a Hero Roller.

Aaron admired the weapon, looking all around it and letting out a few 'oohs' and 'ahs'.

"Abby, this is for you." Agent Two then passed her a Heroshot.

"UGH! What is this garbage!?" Abby asked as she threw the weapon down. "I am _NOT_ using su-"

"Abby. Think about your money." Agent two interrupted her.

Abby stayed strong, she kept a tightly locked face…. Until she thought of waking up to find no money in her house, then she hurriedly picked up the weapon.

"Good. Now where's Autumn?"

As soon as the words left Agent Two's mouth, Autumn walked in wearing her hero gear. "I-I'm here." She replied timidly.

Agent Two then put a Hero Charger in Autumn's arms. "Here."

Autumn looked on both sides of the charger before looking at its unique shape and moving around, checking the aim along with numerous other things, adjusting the weapon to how she prefered it.

Agents One and Two then stood back at looked at the trio. "Okay you three! Are you ready for your first mission?" Agent One asked.

The three new agents nodded.

"Alright! Your first mission…" Agent Two then took a deep breath. "I'm sure as you know, Turf Wars have been closed for the past couple days. Right?"

"Yeah. Me and my friend tried to get in today, but there was tape across the entrance to Inkopolis Tower saying 'No power'." Aaron confirmed.

"Well, it's not closed because of power." Agent One explained. "No, instead it's closed because a group of octarians have taken over Saltspray Rig."

"WHAT!?" The Abby and Aaron cried while Autumn seemed to have no reaction to the startling news.

"And that's not all." Agent Two continued. "They have spread to Blackbelly Skatepark, and we think that they're on their way to the Kelp Dome."

"So, what should we do!?" Abby asked, more determined than ever. "The quicker we get the ink battles up and running, the quicker I can make more money!"

"Jeez, I'm already hating this girl…" Aaron muttered under his breath.

"Well, we _WOULD_ send you into Kelp Dome to defend against them, but…" Agent One's voice trailed off. She tried her best to speak, but the words couldn't come out. Then, her eyes met with Autumn's.

Autumn seemed to look worse as their stare prolonged and Agent One thought for sure that she had seen a tear or two in Autumn's eyes. She then wiped them away, but not showing Aaron or Abby.

"But what?" Aaron asked. "Did something happen?"

"It's nothing…" Autumn replied. "S-so what's our first mission?"

"Well, we have something to say first." Agent Two started, and just as she was about to speak, Abby interrupted.

"UGH! Can you just shut up and let us go out there!?" Everyone shot her a look. "What? I'm bored to splat over here listening to you two out there nagging on and on and on!" She shot back, pointing at Agents One and Two.

Agent One then gasped. "Now you listen here. I-"

"Not now, Agent One. Not now." Agent Two butt in before clearing her throat, trying her hardest not to let her anger slip into her sentence. "Anyway! What I was trying to say before I was rudely interrupted, when you come back through the kettle, you won't be brought back here. You'll be brought next to a shack."

"Next to the shack is a manhole going into the sewer. Go into the manhole, make a break for Inkopolis, come back here, give us the zapfish. Okay?" Agent One finished, fearful of how Abby might react.

And just as she thought, Abby nearly exploded.

"WHAT!? YOU EXPECT ME TO GO INTO A SEWER!" She screamed as Aaron ducked behind the couch in fear.

"Well, it's either that or you lose your money. Your choice." Agent Two replied, wishing Abby would just disappear.

Abby opened her mouth to blast her before pausing and shutting it as she grumbled.

"Good." Agent Two said with a nod. "Now, we have very limited accessibility to the kettles from here, so we only have access to the first four kettles." She explained as she pointed at the wall as if a map were on it.

"Uh… I hate to sound like 'that guy'." Aaron started as he poked his head out from behind the couch. "But why only the first four?"

"Because that's all we need to get a foothold in Octo Valley." Agent Two explained. "We had a base down there, the shack, and if you can push the Octarians away from there, we'll be able to do this a lot better."

"Alright! Let's go down there and kick-"

"Wait!" Agent One cut him off. "We need to give you agent numbers."

"What? Why?" Abby asked.

"S-so the Octarians don't k-know who we are…" Autumn explained, her voice still shaky.

"That's right." Agent Two confirmed with a nod, trying to draw attention away from Autumn. "The last thing we want is for them to end up finding you outside of a mission."

"I can agree with you there, Agent Two." Aaron replied. "I wouldn't want one of them knocking on my door."

"Glad to see we could agree. Now for your numbers." Agent Two said before she and Agent One gave each other a quick look.

"Autumn, you're Agent Four. Aaron, Agent Five. And Abby, you're Agent Six." Agent One explained as she smiled at them.

Abby and Aaron looked at them like they had two heads. "Uh, you know you number three comes between two and four, right splat for brains?" Abby questioned her.

Autumn looked up at Agent Two and instantly Agent One knew what to do. "Oh! That reminds me!" Agent One exclaimed as she snapped her fingers. "Autumn, come upstairs for a minute."

Autumn nodded at her and the two walked up to the second floor of the house.

As the sound of a door shutting filled the noiseless house, Agent Two let out a sigh. "You see… Unfortunately, A-agent Three is no longer with us." Agent Two explained as a frown struck Aaron's face. "But he did so much more than what anyone EVER could have asked from him."

As soon as Agent Two was finished, Aaron took off his cap and looked down sadly while Abby showed no emotion whatsoever. After sitting in complete silence for a few minutes, Agent One called down. "Okay, I think it's done. Is that everything, Agent Two?"

Agent Two nodded even though she knew Agent One couldn't see her. "Yup. Come on down."

The two then walked down the stairs a few minutes later and they both went back to their original spots.

"Now, as we were saying…" Agent Two continued. "After you take the first three kettles, you'll run into something… Extreme."

"Oooh! I love extreme stuff!" Aaron replied, his blood pumping at the sound of the word 'extreme'.

"N-nice to see you're enthusiastic." Agent One replied.

"Anyway, can you just get to the point already?" Abby asked, her patience -the little she had to begin with- was now gone.

Agent Two shot her a look. "Well, we're gonna send you into the first kettle, you three are gonna get the zapfish, rince and repeat until we get the shack back."

Abby then let out a sigh. "Fine. Let's just get this over with." She said before standing up.

Aaron and Autumn stood up as well, before following Agents One and Two into a room where four kettles lay on the floor in a formation. The three smaller ones placed around the bigger one -the boss kettle- at what looked like perfect parallel angles.

"These are the kettles." Agent One explained. "Here's the kettle to the Octotrooper Hideout." She pointed at the first kettle. "Lair of the Octoballs." She pointed to a different kettle. "And Rise of the Octocopters."

"Uh… What about the big one?" Aaron asked. "I think knowing what's inside of it would help."

"We'll explain that later. Right now, you three are going into Octotrooper Hideout, so make sure you give it your all!" Agent One exclaimed, hoping to get a reaction out of Abby that wasn't snobby or rude.

But she had no luck.

"Ugh. Let's just go before she starts talking about 'teamwork!' and 'you can do anything if you put your mind to it!'." Abby replied, making fun of Agent One before walking past her, making sure to bump shoulders with her.

Aaron and Autumn both looked at Abby as though they could splat her. But they sighed it off and followed her to the kettle. "Good luck!" Agent One called out happily with a wave.

Abby let out another groan before the three new agents turned into their squid forms and went into the kettle.

The second Agent Two knew they couldn't hear her, she sighed and looked over at Agent One. "I don't think this is gonna go good for any of us."

Agent One then innocently smiled as she said. "I'm sure it's gonna good. I feel confident that they can do it. But we need to help them."

Agent Two nodded. "We do. They're new and don't know Octo Valley as good as we do."

The two then shared a smile before walking upstairs and into a different room.

 _ **This took WAY too long! I'm so sorry about the wait.**_


End file.
